


That one fic where Wilson fell asleep on a desk, somehow.

by Stabbsworth



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Blankets, Falling Asleep on a Work Desk, Gen, he's probably eaten red mushrooms before, honestly winona is surprised at how this disaster scientist is still alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: Wilson fell asleep on a desk, somehow. Winona was there.





	That one fic where Wilson fell asleep on a desk, somehow.

Wilson jolted awake at a blanket making contact with his shoulders, quickly raising his head from the work desk to look around.

"Easy there, scientist."

That was Winona's voice.

He pushed himself up, blearily blinking and rubbing at an eye, then adjusting the blanket around his body. (The warmth was deeply appreciated.)

"Y'look like you've been through the wringer."

He certainly felt like he had. Though, that was probably because he fell asleep on the desk.

What was he even working on?

A brief glance to his writings told him that not even he would be able to make this out. And it was his own handwriting, how embarrassing...

"Y'know something's screwed when you can't even read your own handwriting..." Wilson mumbled, suppressing a yawn.

"Maybe you ought to clock out for the night."

"Think I might."

"See ya tomorrow, then?"

Already making his way to his tent, he stopped, briefly, to give Winona a sleepy glance over his shoulder.

"Same as always. Goodnight, 'Nona."

"G'night to you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I write these two with a sibling relationship. It's all good.


End file.
